Yumi Kamiya
Yumi is one of the twelve zodiac maidens. And Ichimatsu's childhood friend and next door neighbor. Background Yumi is the sagittarius maiden of the twelve zodiac maidens. Yumi is the childhood friend of ichimatsu and is secretly in love with him. She made his five finger puppets for him when they were kids. Because he was always getting into fights and she wanted to give him something to protect him when she wasn't around to do so. Yumi has been shown to have bad taste. Most things that are shown that she thinks are cute are actually very ugly. Often shown or wearing things most girls wouldn't. She is also known to have a quick temper and being violent. Often hitting people when she gets angry or embarrassed. She has been shown to be very strong. She arm wrestles her father daily and defeats him with such force that she breaks the entire table. Personality She is a very honest person often saying and doing things people would be too embarrassed to. She is easily angered and has a quick temper. But is very kind and cares about her friends. She is also very cheerful and energetic. Mao has noted that her personality is like a stubborn old man who won't listen. Introduction Arc Yumi has a duel at school with ichimatsu to determine who has better taste. She won even though she has horrible taste through popularity because many guys like her. She also takes part in the miss first year beauty contest with mao and ren. She also starts a exchange diary with mao as a further way to communicate. After the sagittarius constellation disappears she see many flying stars due to the ritual preformed by carmina, she wishes to take a picture but has her camera stolen by hideyoshi. She is then put to sleep and trapped into another time space by nero. She awoken later outside of her home with her cellphone and camera and a blanket wrapped around her.She quickly thought of ichimatsu. Zodiac Maiden Arc She talked to mao about kamiichi and warned her to sta away from him because she could already tell he was no good. She thought mao liked ichimatsu because she said he was adorable. She also resolved to protect mao until she got married think mao to be dense and naive when it came to boys. Days later along with mao she found ren running and crying as they all noticed there was no one around. When ren told her of the man trying to kill her. They realized he was the killer who was on a killing spree. They ran to the police station but no one was there. When Valcan finally caught up to them and revealed that no one was around except for him and those three they ran. Yumi decided to become the decoy in order to allow mao and ren who were obviously at their limits escape, confident in the power of her legs saying they were like the engine of a high powered jet. After becoming the decoy she was cornered by Valcan. After he traped her he checked her body for the sign of sagiattrius and found it on one of her breast. Hopi helped by trapping her mid-air. He then tormented her and beat her. She decided to stand strong and not show anymore fear or scream due to the pain. She started recalling her friends and feeling frustration think she is about to die. She then thinks of ichimatsu and just as she is about to get hit by Valcan's attack ichimatsu stops the attack. Surprised and happy that he came to save her even more happy that he asked about her well being and assured her that she would be alright and he would have her down soon. She watched as he battled and defeated Valcan and then as Shadow Matter appeared. Watching Pandora summoned Taimat and the beast eat Hopi and Valcan she cried in fear after realizing Ichimatsu was next and screamed for him to run. She was put to sleep and and transfered to a safe place which was later revealed to be near Mao and Ren. Later she couldn't remember what happened after she woke up so she searched for ichimatsu to find out what happened. When she finally found him he told her the truth about the incident and about everything. She believed him because she knew Ichimatsu wouldn't lie to her. And all she wanted to know was if there would come a time when she wouldn't be able to see either Ichimatsu, Koume, or Takezou ever again. But they assured her that they would never leave. Category:Characters